So We've Never Met Before?
by Giraffelover01
Summary: Tadase the king chair of the guardians and all the girl's favourite guy Miko the schools nobody with 2 chara's and hated by everybody what happens when they meet in a strange way? tadase x oc rated t for language just in case
1. Chapter 1

**So We've Not Met Before?**

**miko pov**

I was sat in lesson and read over my notes, all the other people in my class were talkign to there friends. I envy them i dont have any friends that are the same height as me.

My friends are my chara's mimi and roko, they are always there for me all the time they make me smile when i'm down and they know me better than anybody.  
even my parents

so seen as you don't know me to well i will intoroduce myself.  
Hi i'm miko i'm miko and i am in primary school and i go to the same school as the guaridans ( if anyone knows what school they go to tell me i have no idea xD ) i dont know why they are the chosen ones but i would love to be one.  
I have big bright pink eyes and long brown hair with a full fringe .

So the teacher came in and we all got on with our lesson. mimi and roko were sat on the windowsill next to me seen as i'm at the back of the class.  
Roko flies about sometimes but nobody else can see them so it's alright.

" okay class were going to be doing english and you have to read 5 books by the end of next month and you will have to write a review about each book , okay i will hand out the books and you will have to put them into your bag "

The teacher handed out the books, i went to put them in my bag and i see that my bag is akready full with books 'hm i'll have to take them ones out and put them in my locker so these ones fit in ' i do as i thought so when it came to the end of the class i'll put them in my locker i don't have any more classes this is the last class.

After class had finnished i got out of my seat and held my books under my arm " um miko will you be able to put these left over books in the office for me please " " um okay miss" i wispered i dont really talk that much to people but to teachers i just wisper " thank you miko " the teacher put the books ontop of my arms they were heavy and i could only just see over the top of them.

I was walking down the hall with the english books. i was going to the english office to drop them of when i turned the corner and ...  
"euf "

i fell into somebody and dropped all my books on the floor,some people were going past laughing and other people were asking if the person i walked into was okay "tadase-kun are you alright "" tadase-kun do you need help getting up?" then i heard the last one and it made me upset...

"tadase-kun are you okay after walking into that trampy nobody"  
i'm not liked by anoybody they call me a tramp and a nobody, a tramp because one day they saw my walk out of a run down house and they thought it was my house, no i was helping some people re-decorate the house and make it nice so that somebody could live in it, and they call me a nobody because i have no friends knowbody talks to me so i don't talk to anybody .

" girl's i'm fine, the one i'm more worried about is if the girl who accidently walked into me is okay"

**tadase pov**

I walked over to the girl and she seemed to be talking to herself but when i looked around her i saw she had 2 chara's " mimi, roko i'm fine just abit upset it's nothing to worry about " " yeah but miko-chan "

'It seemed her name is miko, what a pritty name'i thought to myself i started to pick up her books for her " excuse me your books "" oh um thank you " i could only just hear her but from what i heard, her voie was pritty cute

she lifts up her head and she has big bright pink eyes "tadase are you alright?"  
that was kiseki he's my chara " i'm fine, um excuse me you have chara's dont you?"  
she looked around worridly "

"how do you know i have them? why are you even talking to me? nobody talks to me! i'm the trampy that people don't care about and gets picked on! " she picked up her bags and books and ran down the hall. then her chara's flew over to me and the one with brown hair spoke "sorry about miko-chan, she doesn't get spoken to that much and she get's picked on my everybody else"

"OI MIMI! let's go miko-chan needs us there to confort her!" " fine bye..." " my name is tadase and this is my chara kiseki" " nice to meet you tadase and kiseki i'm mimi and that's roko, well we better be of we have to go check on miko-chan bye"  
and with that they both flew away down the hall

" tadase she-" " yeah she's one of us, we'll tell the others and get a meeting arranged to get her as a guardian, she has two chara's so she is probably strong"

**miko's pov**

'why was he being nice to me? nobody has been nice to me before, what is this strange feeling i'm getting, i liked that he was being nice to me but why? why do i like this feeling'

Auther note: Heyy :3 this is a tadase x oc fanfic :D if you have a problem with my story then please tell me i will not be mad, i'll be mad if you don't review ;)


	2. a quick little note :3

Hey this is a note for all my story's that are going on I'm going on a what I will call it a writer holiday (No not a one where I'm not going to write for a while, I don't do enough of it :3) I'm going to write loads of chapters for my story's make sure they are all spell checked and using proper grammar, I will update some fanfic's if they are ready but most of them will not be ready. Thank you :3

- Giraffelover01


	3. Chapter 2

so we've never met before

" Oh my god! did you hear that Amu is leaving to go to live in a different country!"  
"Yeah her mum got a new job and she had to take the offer " I heard that they will have to get a new joker chair, who do you think they will pick"  
"Well of course they will chose me Saaya! i am rich, popular and amazing!  
and i am pritty!" said Saaya as she flicked her hair from side to side and giggled

"and i know one girl that DEFFINETLY, wont be chosen to be a guardian. Miko she's ugly, poor and she's not popular like us! Oh My God it's tadase-kun and the guardians! "

All the girls and boys looked at the guardians walking down the hall. The king chair - Tadase, Queen chair - Rima, Ace chair - Yaya, Jack chair- Nagihiko, and joker chair - Amu. Amu stepped forward and put her hands on her hips

" yes i am moving and you shouldn't be boverd about it, we will be getting a new guardian and we think, well actualy tadase told us about this person and hope fully they are willing to join the guardians and take my position,

we will be giving this person a letter that invites them to come and have tea with us at the royal guarden hopefully they will join " and with that all the guardians walked down the hall.

The guardians were walking down the hall and Tadase was looking around with a letter in hand looking for the girl he met yesterday."Hey tadase-kun are you alright?" amu asked looking at the king chair with a bit of worridness in her eyes

" i'm fine amu-chan, just looking for the girl i saw yesterday so we can give her the letter" Tadase said still looking around.

miko pov

i was sat in my lesson i heard that the guardians was getting a new member i wonder who they will choose, i heard what the girls had said they said i was ugly and that i was poor, i'm not i just like helping people less fortunte then i am. i looked at my table to make sure that i had all my books out then i saw

a white thing popping out of my book, i looked around to see if anyone knew about it but nobody looked that intrested in me they was all talking to rima-  
chan and amu -chan

yes i was in the same class as her and amu it was nice having them but i didnt speak to them, i looked over at were they were and rima looked at me then quickly looked back, 'maybe she was the one who gave it to me'

i opened it up and there was a letter inside

Miko

you are cordualy invited to have tea at the royal garden, we would like to talk to you about a important matter and we would hope that you could join us, come after school and make sure you don't tell anyone apart from Mimi and Roko hope we will see you there

sincerly Tadase ( king chair )

'oh my god! i was the chosen one! EEEEEK! i get to the chance to be a guardian and i can be with tadase-kun, oh my i sound like a fangirl, how does he know about mimi and roko' mimi and roko flew over to me , "he knows because we introduced our selves to him tadase-kun is really nice" mimi said.

- later that day -

i was walking to the royal garden i was a bit scared to go, i've never been to the royal garden heck i havent seen it before i had to get directions from a teacher.

i walked up to the royal garden, wow it was amazing! i had never seen it before it was amazing it was a giant green house but without that many plants inside i opened the door and walked inside and looked around.

"ah miko-chan" "wah!" i looked around then i looked up and i saw 5 people. Amu, Tadase,Rima, Nagihiko and yaya. " come over we want to talk to you, we don't want to hurt you" said a calming voice of tadase.

I walked over to the table and they all sat down and Rima motioned for me to sit down so i did. "Miko-chan we would like you to join the guardians. The guardians was set up to find the embryo and to stop people hearts eggs becoming x eggs a x egg is-" " i know what a x egg is, it's a heart egg that has lost hope in what it dreams to be "

everyone was amazed on how i knew that, i knew because Mimi and Roko told me. " HOLD IT!HOLD IT HOLD IT! miko-chan they are using you to use our power because we are stong and can kick-" roko shouted as loud as she could and stood on the table "Roko please don't-"Mimi flew over and kicked Roko of the table " Roko what have i told you about using manners" mimi straightend out her clothing

"Sorry about her i am Mimi and that's Roko, we are who Miko want's to be, miko wishes that she could be more friendly and be able to talk to people and she wishes she could speak up and be louder. You can tell who's who out of them hehe"

I started to blush a bit and tadase looked at me and smiled 'OH MY GOD! Tadase-kun just smiled at me!' i thought to myself and smiled back. "Okay every one is not paying attention to me and i am the KING you should all bow down to m-" said a chara with a crown on his head, he walked to the middle then looked at Mimi.

" um he-he-hello i'm kiseki and i'm tadase's chara " kiseki said with a blush on his face, Mimi walked over to him and smiled " I'm Mimi and over there is Roko and we are Miko's chara's"

"It's a pleasure-" kiseki leaned down to kiss her hand when a pink haird chara came and kicked him out the way "Hey kiseki we do want to see the new chara's aswell hello i'm Ran and i'm one of Amu's chara's" a blonde haird girl who looked very cute went over

"i'm suu and i love to clean! i'm also one of amu's chara's" and finaly a blue one came over" and i'm miki i like to draw and i'm also one of amu's chara's" one that looked like a clown jumped on Miki's shoulders " i'm kusukusu and i'm rima's chara i love jokes!"

I looked around at the guardians and they was all giggling so i started to smile, it was the first time i had smiled in a while, i didn't do it often and i didnt have a reason to smile but know i do " i'll join the guardians "

Auther note : yes i am back :D i wrote quite abit and had some days of but i hope you liked the chapter :3 That's the second chapter! Miko has friends :D how will the other people feel about Miko being a guardian, why am i asking? you will have to find out in the next chapter ! please review it, critisim accaptable :D 


	4. A little note

Hey everyone~ just a quick note x3

I will be carrying on doing my fanfictions:

How our story started ( Lilita x Kiero)

I can't love you like I used to.

So we've met before

I AM SORRY *proceeds to beg and throw chocolates at everyone*

I am sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been busy with school and exams, Facebook (I has myself a role play account x3) and just life in general

A quick little snippet of what my holidays included me doing:

Me: *sat on my bed staring at my phone for countless hours and complaining she is bored out of her head*

Yeah…I don't have much of an exciting life….

RECENT NEWS IN MY LIFE:

I have a girlfriend! :D and I love her so so so much 3

I applied for college :D and I did my audition and I got a place! :D I just have to get my grades and attend a recall and shiz….so much effort….OH WELL ALL IN THE NAME OF DRAMA~

so I will be trying to upload more and write more seen as I have some free months (I think e.e) SO LOOK OUT FOR MY STORIES :D and I may do some new ones :D depending how I feel x3

chao~

Meggie ~


End file.
